nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Lunar Psycho
"Lunar Psycho" is the fifth mission for Contract J.A.C.K. There are three scenes with only one secret that can be found in this chapter. Briefing I read about the H.A.R.M. Space Station disaster in the criminal trade rags, but it had all seemed so far fetched until now. But here I was rocketing through the ether on my way to the moon. Volkov described Dr. Harij as a visionary mad scientist whose nefarious contributions to H.A.R.M. had rapidly taken the organization from an ambitious startup to the world's most notorious criminal organization. My chief concern was that after a year stranded on the moon, he'd be more mad than scientist. Summary Scene 1 John Jack arrives in a rocket landing bay which pressurizes and allows him to disembark. Armed with a Laser Rifle he fights the Danger Danger thugs in an attempt to get to Dr. Harij. Dr. Harij comes on over the intercom and starts to tell everyone to leave. Then he realizes that he can return to Earth. Jack finds a small oxygen tank to repair an air lock door to gain access to deeper into the facility. Scene 2 Il Pazzo finds Dr. Harij and starts forcing him to the rocket so they can return to Earth. In an attempt to kill Jack, Danger Danger starts setting up C4 charges around the station to send Jack outer space flying through an airlock without him being prepared. After explosions, entrance doors shut down access to the area for maintaining inner pressure of the facility ground. Jack finally finds a Space Suit at the area and loads a Mining Laser with energy batteries and uses it to gain entrance to previous part of the facility. Scene 3 Jack continues to fight his way back to the rocket in an attempt to rescue Dr. Harij. Several more charges are blown in the process. Just as Jack reaches the rocket containing Il Pazzo, the hatch opens up and the rocket takes off. The remaining C4 charges triggered to blast the whole station away and Jack is blown off of the surface of the moon into space. Memorable quotes "Unauthorized rocket just arrived in bay 4. Security teams, check it out. It's probably that meddling summanabitch Furio told us about. But it could be Martian invaders, so be careful." :'-Danger Danger thug' "I tell you, you are making me very angry. Don't make Dr. Harij angry!" :'-Dr. Harij' "I'm saved! Merciful fate! Oh, how I've longed for pancakes. And smoked Copperhead salmon with Moroccan capers. I want to sit in a hammock in the shade, sipping a mango lassi, reading pornographic magazines." :'-Dr. Harij' "Fine, you've intimidated me. But this won't be good for my morale." :'-Dr. Harij' References Airlock • Ammo box • Bandaids • Battery • Body Armor • Charges • Czechoslovakia • Danger Danger • Dmitrij Volkov • Dr. Harij • Earth • Energy Cannon • First Aid Kit • Furio • Giacomo • Hammock • H.A.R.M. • H.A.R.M. Space Station • Il Pazzo • John Jack • Laser Rifle • Mango Lassi • Marco • Mars • Meatball Sandwich • Mining Laser • Moon • Moroccan Capers • Oxygen Tank • Pancake • Pig • Pornographic Magazines • Robot • Rocket • Smoked Copperhead Salmon • Soviet Union • Space Suit Trivia * Jack landed his rocket in Bay 1, but the Danger Danger thug announced that an unauthorized rocket just arrived in Bay 4. * Jack loses all of his previous equipment and weapons once he steps into the station and only armed with a Laser Rifle. * At one point in time, Dr. Harij goes into his "angry Harij" mode that was experienced in No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.s Way. * Somehow Dr. Harij knew John Jack's name without interacting with him. It is possible he may have overheard it from someone within Danger Danger. * In real time it takes three days to reach moon with modern means, while game never reflected the three or more days that Jack spent inside rocket in-game nor ever addressed it. Category: Missions Category:Contract J.A.C.K. Missions